The invention relates to an installation method for a frameless mirror in which a mirror glass is mounted on a carrier plate.
Such a frameless mirror can be used in particular as outside mirror of a motor vehicle. Conventional mirrors normally have a carrier plate with a molded border, with a mirror glass being secured inwards of the border. As an alternative, the glass is positioned by a complex process that can be difficult to master.
It has already been proposed to use frameless mirrors as outside mirror for motor vehicles, because of their particularly attractive look and their small size in view of the absence of the frame. When a frameless mirror is installed, it is, however, necessary to mount a mirror glass with high precision on a carrier plate so as to maintain the required tolerances.
The exact positioning of the mirror glass on the carrier surface is therefore very cumbersome in practice, because a subsequent correction by shifting the carrier plate is nearly impossible.
The invention is therefore based on the object to provide an installation method for a frameless mirror, by which a mirror glass can be mounted on a carrier plate in a simple and yet precise manner.